


Finding the Right One

by Silver_Kyo



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foot Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Kyo/pseuds/Silver_Kyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots that form a story line later on, Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2P Canada x Oc (Aisha)

[Smiles n Freckles](http://petite-emi.deviantart.com/art/Smiles-n-Freckles-217799078) by [Petite-Emi](http://petite-emi.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

"Matt, are you ready for your surprise?" Aisha asked.

"You know I am, so hurry up." Matt sighed, biting his thumb.

    As Matt waited for his girlfriend to come out of the bathroom, he began getting anxious. It wasn't like it was their first time doing kinky stuff, but this would be their first time going all the way. Rocking back and forth on the bed, Matt jumped at the sound of the bathroom door opening. As he stared at the figure in the frame, Matt felt the blood rush to his lower half. Aisha stood in the door frame, hand on her waist. Her long tanned legs polka dotted in freckles, her burnt red hair resting on her thigh, and her ivy green eyes smiled with desire at him. Wearing a lust drunk expression, Aisha walked towards the bed, straddling Matt. The seductive smile on her face was enough to make Matt pant, and looking up at her freckles face made Matt smile. It was nice to have someone familiar to do this with, but there was something different about Aisha. Looking down at her lover, Aisha tangled her fingers in Matt's blonde locks.

"Are you sure no one's home?" Aisha asked.

"Of course, babe.  Francis took Artie out for dinner and Al went out with some friends." Matt smiled.

"Good, which means," Aisha said, pushing Matt on his back. "We can be as loud as we want."

Matt smiled as Aisha pulled down his pants, he was excited to see what she was going to do. Tossing his pants and boxers to the side, Aisha grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand and poured it on her foot. Once thoroughly lathered up, Aisha captured Matt's cock between her foot and began stroking it with his foot. Matt threw his head back, groaning at the feel on her foot rubbing against him. It was pure heaven. Her foot was soft and slender, her toes were curling around the tip, and her nails were trimmed perfectly to keep from stabbing into him. As she increased her pace, Matt began to turn red.

"Does it feel good, Mattie?" Aisha cooed.

"Shit! You're fucking amazing!" Matt moaned, drool sliding down his lip.

Aisha lapped up the drool, then rested on his chest. Jerking her foot as fast as she could, Aisha laid on Matt's chest. Savoring his heated moans, Aisha giggled as Matt's face contorted in pleasure. Suddenly, Aisha felt a hand drift beneath her panty line. Jolting at the sensation of Matt pinching her clit, Aisha curled her toes around Matt's tip. As Matt's fingers played between her legs, he couldn't hide the face that he was nearing his limit.

"You're toes . . .are amazing, I'm cumming!" Matt groaned, thrusting his fingers inside.

"That spot, hit that spot!" Aisha cried, her foot twitching against his cock.

"Fuck!" Matt cried, his toes curling.

"Mattie!" Aisha screamed, hugging him tightly.

As the two lovers rode out their orgasms, a drunk Al walked in with Toris, Raivis, and Roderick. As Al and Roderick waddled around the living room, collapsing on the couch. Aisha jumped at the sound, looking down at Matt's sex soaked expression.

"Matt, did you hear something?" Aisha asked.

"Nope, now come here." Matt said, pinning her to the bed.

Once Aisha was on her back, Matt hiked her legs on her shoulders. Aisha watched with curiosity as Matt swirled his tongue around her clit. Holding her in place as her back arched, Matt lapped away at her organ. Aisha fisted his hair, trying to hold in her voice. Matt looked up at her, then gnawed at her clit, checking her reaction.

"Mattie, w-what was. . ." Aisha asked.

"Om nom nom nom." Matt said, inserting a finger.

As Aisha cried out, Al and his guests looked at the staircase. While an evil smirk crept onto Al's face, Aisha began to scream louder and louder. Toris and Raivis blushed before walking out, leaving a drunk Al and Roderick in the house with Matt and Aisha. The two drunks headed upstairs, walking towards Matt's room. When they arrived, Aisha was pleading.

"I can't hear you, what do you want?" Matt asked, suckling on her breast.

"Mattie . . .don't tease." Aisha panted, "I want it."

"Hmm? What is it?" Matt smiled, rubbing against her.

Al and Roderick watched as Aisha pouted at Matt. Then, she spread her legs and caressed the thick rod between her legs. Matt gasped, then looked down. Sucking on her bottom lip, Aisha wrapped her legs around Matt's waist.

"I told you not to tease me." Aisha said before pulled Matt close.

"Fuck!" Matt screamed.

"Oh yesss!" Aisha screamed, throwing her head back.

Aisha regained her composure, then rotated around. As she rested on her stomach with her bottom facing Matt, Aisha looked over looked back at him.

"Aisha. . .this position. . ." Matt gasped.

"Maple Cinnamon Twist," Aisha smiled, pushing her hair to the side. "Ai chan's been doing her homework."

With that seductive look in her eyes, Aisha bit her lip as Matt grabbed her hips. Thrusting deep into her slender body, Matt dug his nails into her hips. As the bed creaked beneath them, Aisha cried out in pleasure. Thrusting deep into Aisha hard and fast, Matt smiled as he panted heavily. Outside the door, Al and Roderick walked away from the door.

"I don't think I can handle watching much more of this." Roderick blushed.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Al blushed.

"Mattie . . .its too much!" Aisha said.

The two looked into the room to find Aisha leaning over the side of the bed, looking directly at the door. Matt grasped her hips, thrusting deeply into her body. Al and Roderick felt the blood run to their lower body, staring into Aisha's lust filled eyes.

"Wow, she's . . .really into it." Roderick blushed.

"Yeah, I know. Look at 'em tig ol bitties!" Al said, licking his lips.

"Mattie. . . s-stop!" Aisha screamed.

"What's the matter, Maple Leaf? Are you tapping out already?" Matt asked, slapping her behind.

"Matthieu!" Aisha screamed.

Suddenly, Matt pulled out. Aisha looked back at him, whimpering at the lost. Matt looked out the door at Al and Roderick, an evil smirk on his face. Matt hoisted Aisha, letting her back rest against her chest. Aisha looked at him with sex soaked eyes, then suddenly Aisha screamed in ecstasy.

"Oh god! I-It's deep . . . so deep!" Aisha screamed. "Mattie, stop!"

"What's wrong? Excited about having an audience?" Matt smiled.

"Oh god, Matthieu . . .I think I-I'm. . .I'm cumming!" Aisha cried.

"Take a good look boys. . .cause after this, you'll never seen the light of day again." Matt said, looking at Al and Roderick.

At that moment, Matt used all his power to bring Aisha to her sexual high. Thrusting deep into her body, Aisha clawed at Matt's arms. She bounced up and down in Matt's lap, her breast trembling in time with her body.

"Cum, Maple Leaf, cum for me." Matt panted.

Hitting her limit, Aisha screamed in ecstasy. Matt quickly pulled out, coming to his climax. As Aisha laid against Matt's chest. Al and Roderick smiled at him. As he laid Aisha on the bed, tucking her in. Matt glared at his brother and the German, sliding on his boxers and pajama pants.

"Sleep tight, my sweetness." Matt smiled, kissing her head.

"Matt, let's talk this over." Al whimpered.

"Get back here!" Matt roared, grabbing his hockey stick.


	2. Bubble Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2P France x Oc (Rayleigh)

It was a warm summer morning, and Rayleigh Camus was hard at work cleaning up after her boss, Francis Bonnefoy, had a serious sex party the previous night. Mopping in the kitchen, vacuuming the living room, and scrubbing the bathroom in its entirety. Once she was finished cleaning, Rayleigh headed to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. As she put on the kettle to make tea, Francis trudged downstairs looking rather disheveled.

"Good morning, Mr. Bonnefoy." Rayleigh greeted.

"Mon dieu, shut the fuck up! My fucking head is splitting!" Francis snapped.

Rayleigh jumped at the rage in his voice


End file.
